Sue Ramirez
)|occupation = Actress, Singer|nationality = Filipino|tv = Legend of the Sea Crystals}}Sue Ramirez is a Filipina actress. Her first major role was as supporting cast member on the ABS-CBN remake of Mula Sa Puso of the same name (2011). She appeared in the television dramas Angelito: Batang Ama (2011–12), Angelito: Ang Bagong Yugto (2012), Annaliza (2013–2014), Pangako Sa'Yo (2015), Dolce Amore (2016) and La Luna Sangre & Hanggang Saan (2017). She gained her New Movie Actress Nomination in the 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Movies for the film Just the Way You Are. Life and Career Ramirez was born and raised in Parañaque City, Philippines. Her father James Peter Dodd is an American citizen who was a retired senior officer of the US state department and her Filipina mother Concepcion Garina Dodd is from Sipalay City, Negros Occidental. Sue is the youngest child in her family alongside her three sisters and one brother. She attended high school in Sacred Heart School in Parañaque. Ramirez began her acting career in the ABS-CBN remake of Mula sa Puso playing Nicole Matias, the only child of the antagonists Ysmael Matias and Selina Pereira-Matias, who goes against her parents and becomes associated with the protagonist, Olivia "Via" Pereira-Amarillo, instead. The series premiered in March 2011 and ran for one season with ninety-eight episodes. Her character was originally by Anna Larrucea. In the same year, Ramirez made her film debut with a minor role in Aswang, followed by a supporting role in ABS-CBN's drama television series Angelito: Batang Ama. Ramirez's lead role in ABS-CBN's 2012 remake of !Oka Tokat was often sited as her second major role. She portrayed Luna, the clairvoyant haunted by her ability of foresight, who strives to hone and accept her ability whilst experiencing difficulties in attempting to belong in the community. She was paired with Paul Salas as her first "love team" partner. The series premiered in February 2012 and ran for one season with fifteen episodes. In the same year, Ramirez reprised her role in the sequel to ABS-CBN's drama television series Angelito: Batang Ama, followed by a supporting role in an episode in ABS-CBN's anthology drama Maalaala Mo Kaya – Baul. In 2013, Ramirez starred as Luisa "Louie" Celerez in ABS-CBN's Annaliza, the remake of the television series of the same name produced by GMA Network. She was announced to become a supporting cast member in the aftermath of ABS-CBN's announcement, in which they announced that they have received the rights to remake television series from the television series' original director, Gil C. Soriano. In 2014, Ramirez appeared in another episode in ABS-CBN's anthology drama Maalaala Mo Kaya – Panyo, followed by a supporting role in an episode in ABS-CBN's dramatization of actual cases brought and settled in the Supreme Court and Court of Appeals, as well as a special participation in ABS-CBN's comedy drama Dream Dad. In 2015, Ramirez starred as Michelle Gutierrez in a series of episodes in ABS-CBN's Wansapanataym, followed by a special participation in the Nasaan Ka Nang Kailangan Kita remake of the film of the same name. In the same year, Ramirez participated in the fourth batch of the fifth season of Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal, hosted by Luis Manzano, where she was chosen to play in May 13, 2015 episode and received ₱100,000. Ramirez once again appeared in two episodes in Maalaala Mo Kaya – Shattered Dreams and Maalaala Mo Kaya – Selfless Love and a supporting role in the afternoon drama series All of Me as Kristel Sebastian. In the Book 2 of the hit Teleserye Remake Pangako Sa 'Yo topbilled by Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla, viewers were captured by her acting skills as she portrays the role of Joy "Ligaya" Miranda; the third Wheel in Yna Macaspac and Angelo Buenavista's lovestory. In the same year, Sue Ramirez received her first nomination in the 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Movies as New Movie Actress of the Year for the film Just the Way You Are. In 2016, Ramirez given the role of Angel (Serena's biological sister played by Liza Soberano) in Dolce Amore and topbilled the viral story of Genesis, a Filipino artist who sold his paintings for a mother who suffered from severe illness in Maalaala Mo Kaya – Paru-paro. She also join the longest-running musical variety show in the Philippines ASAP. In the same year, Ramirez has been chosen to be the new Honorary Tourism Ambassador for Korea to the Philippines, replacing actress Jessy Mendiola. Year after, Ramirez appeared as the Young Margaret Divinagracia played by Coney Reyes in 2017 Philippine Fantasy Drama My Dear Heart followed by showcasing her talents as one of the celebrity contestants in an Israeli Adaptation Philippine Reality Show I Can Do That. In the same year, Ramirez had a reunion with the loveteam Kathniel in the horror-action fantasy drama television series La Luna Sangre. In the last Quarter of 2017, Sue Ramirez lead the cast of the horror movie The Debutantes together with Miles Ocampo, Michelle Vito, Jane de Leon and Chanel Morales. Also announced that Ramirez will join the Main Cast of the Philippine television drama series Hanggang Saan with veteran actress Sylvia Sanchez and will be part of the 2017 Metro Manila Film Festival entry Meant to Beh: Ika-something na Utos with Vic Sotto and Dawn Zulueta. In 2018, she is set to do a romantic movie with Jameson Blake entitled Ang Babaeng Allergic sa WiFi. Category:Filipino Actor